El reflejo en el agua
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Demyx/Roxas. Situado en KH2. Los pensamientos de Demyx mientras se desenvuelve en la que será su última misión: rescatar a Roxas. Aunque en ello hay más de lo que parece, recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos. Regresa a nosotros, Roxas. Regresa a mí. One-Shot.


**Reto: **Funeral Blues / Crack and Roll.  
**Claim: **Demyx/Roxas.  
**Notas:** Situado en KH II. Spoilers de 358/2 days.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género:** Romance/Angst.

* * *

**El reflejo en el agua.**

Las notas se derramaron sobre las paredes blancas y Demyx, el único presente en la habitación, pudo verlas haciendo ecos de colores, rebotando hasta perderse en la semi-oscuridad. Era ciertamente doloroso mirarlas, vidas efímeras resbalando por sus dedos, desapareciendo en la nada, en las sombras, meros ecos de sueños y recuerdos. Era ciertamente doloroso mirarlas, aunque él no estaba seguro de qué era el dolor. Supuso muchas cosas antes de que su cerebro se cansara, pidiéndole que lo dejara en paz, una de ellas asoció el dolor con heartless, otra con Roxas, otra, la más extraña, con el amor. Y cuando ese nombre —ese rostro— apareció en sus pensamientos, las dulces notas se convirtieron en amargas, desafinadas, grises. Roxas, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que se había ido? Días y días, eso seguro. Días y días en que pensó todo volvería a ser como antes, yendo a misiones, tocando el sitar en medio de la noche, escaqueándose de misiones peligrosas, echando el vago... Pero no, no había sido igual, con Roxas lejos, nada había sido igual para ningún miembro de la organización. Especialmente él, aunque sospechaba que Axel compartía sus sentimientos, pero, ¿qué podía saber Axel? Especialmente a él le dolía y punto.

Demyx cerró los ojos y dejó que algo parecido al sueño, si sus recuerdos borrosos de otras vidas no le fallaban, lo dominara y las notas se fueron haciendo más espaciadas, más suaves, más débiles. Bajo sus párpados varias historias se desdibujaron, pero todas ellas las sabía de memoria, porque las veía todas las noches en sueños y en recuerdos, porque eran transparentes como los ojos de Roxas, porque, simplemente, eran lo único que le quedaba.

Esa noche, Demyx se sumergió en un recuerdo doloroso que algunos otros habrían de llamar pesadilla. Los murmullos enfadados de Saïx se esparcían por el castillo, similares al zumbido furioso de las abejas antes de picar y destrozar. Él, que normalmente no se metía en los asuntos de Saïx porque sabía que nadie salía muy bien parado de ello, ignoró los murmullos airados durante largo rato, mientras acostado en su cama, en su habitación del otro lado del castillo, se dedicaba a desgranar melodías olvidadas. Sin embargo, pronto los murmullos comenzaron a ganar intensidad hasta convertirse en gritos, palabras inteligibles que le hablaban de una sola cosa, de una sola persona: Roxas. Se había marchado de la Organización tras lo sucedido con Xion y según Saïx, podían considerarlo un enemigo.

Lo que más recordaba Demyx de todo eso era la oscuridad del cielo alrededor, un agujero negro donde siempre se hallaba sumergido, solo antes de Roxas, solo después de él. Enemigo, esa palabra también lo atravesó como un cuchillo afilado, removiéndose en algún espacio extraño dentro de su pecho, que muchos otros habrían de llamar corazón. Podía considerarlo un enemigo, alguien a quien destrozar y lo destrozaría, a pesar de que meses antes había estado con él en misiones, noches oscuras y entre sus brazos. La pesadilla empeoró, aunque las imágenes que le mostraba no eran oscuras ni aterradoras, como normalmente suele ser, sino que brillaban por su calidez, su simplicidad, los colores vivos del mundo que había compartido con el número XIII. Su mente desgranaba un nuevo recuerdo, una puesta de sol incandescente, dorada como el otoño, rebosante de luz. Roxas y él en la cima de un edificio, paletas heladas en mano y varias anécdotas por contar. Dolía más porque lo sabía perdido, dolía más porque —ahora era su enemigo— sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarlo y olvidar.

¿Pero cómo olvidar lo único que le quedaba?

.

Poniendo su mejor rostro, como todos los días, aunque sabía que en realidad a nadie le importaba, Demyx se levantó a la mañana siguiente, tras haber dormido poco y nada, para otra ronda de la asfixiante rutina que todos llamaban misiones. Durante algún tiempo, los primeros días de su estancia en la Organización, le había parecido divertido, golpear cosas, conocer mundos nuevos, alejarse de ese castillo blanco y olvidado como un fantasma, pero tras varios meses, años quizá, pues ya no estaba seguro, de la misma monótona rutina, lo único que quería era escapar, desaparecer, algo, lo que fuera, si era mejor que eso.

Sin embargo, seguía allí y sabía, mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo principal, que siempre sería así, hasta el día de su muerte a manos de —Roxas— un enemigo desconocido. Suspiró, tratando de ahuyentar dichos pensamientos, poniéndose a su vez la excusa de que arruinarían sus canciones y para cuando se encontró con Xigbar y Saïx, esperándolo sin duda para otra emocionante misión, su rostro se había compuesto de nuevo, una máscara de flojera e indiferencia, levemente teñida por el dolor.

—¿Qué hay? —dijo sonriendo y le palmeó un poco la espalda a Xigbar, para mantener el acto.

Xigbar le devolvió el saludo, golpeándolo también, aunque quizás con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual, antes de informarle, junto con su malhumorado jefe, que tenía una misión. Misión que no encontraría placentera.

—Localiza a Sora —ordenó Saïx, con su voz pétrea y malhumorada—. Creemos que está en Coliseo del Olimpo o sus alrededores. Tu objetivo es traer de vuelta a Roxas.

Ah, ese nombre otra vez. Roxas. Enemigo.

—Incluso si tienes que usar la fuerza, tráelo de vuelta.

—Uhm, no creo que sea la persona más indicada para ello —declaró Demyx y otro recuerdo, rápido y fugaz como un cometa, surcó su mente. Procedía de la misma noche en que Roxas se había marchado y él, encerrado en su habitación, había escuchado el berrinche de Saïx por ello. Recordaba haber pensado claramente que no valía la pena detenerlo, que si él quería irse, entonces para él...—. ¿Por qué no envían a Axel o a Xiggy creo que ellos...?

—No te estoy preguntando —lo cortó Saïx, lanzándole una mirada furiosa—. Irás, es una orden.

Aún negándose a ello, Demyx abrió la boca para protestar, pero anticipándose a su personalidad, que Saïx creía floja, aunque en realidad estaba invadida por otros motivos, el hombre abrió una puerta dimensional para que se fuera y ayudándose de la fuerza sobrenatural de Xiggy —traidor, se quejó el rubio en voz baja—, logró empujarlo hasta llegar al otro lado, al soleado y perfecto Coliseo del Olimpo, lugar lleno de recuerdos.

—Agh —se quejó el rubio al aire, pues no había nadie que pudiera escucharlo, salvo la impertérrita arena y el largo mausoleo lleno de inscripciones griegas. Sin embargo, ese agh, dicho escuetamente y con genuina flojera, escondía mucho más. Todas las veces que había engañado al pobre Roxas diciéndole que él se encargaría de los Heartless de fuera mientras él inspeccionaba el resto, sólo para que, al regresar, tuviera que luchar también con esos, sin una queja, sin decir una palabra, tan distraido como siempre de su engaño—. Bueno, ¿por dónde debería comenzar a buscar?

Conociendo a Roxas, tendría que empezar por el patio de entrenamiento, donde lo había visto sudar a mares comandado por un pequeño hombrecillo malhumorado, aunque no tanto como Saïx. No estaba ahí, por supuesto. Mucho menos en los siguientes lugares en que buscó y no le sorprendió, después de un tiempo, pues ése —tuvo que recordarselo a sí mismo—, ése que buscaba no era Roxas, no del todo. Perseguía a un fantasma.

.

Estuvo vagando largo rato por el Inframundo sin saber bien cómo había llegado allí cuando lo escuchó, una voz vagamente familiar, acompañada de otras dos, acercándose. Su cuerpo al principio no supo cómo reaccionar y mientras los pasos se acercaban, creando ecos en la caverna rocosa y aburrida, se encontró fingiendo que hacía cualquier otra cosa salvo esperar por su objetivo, el chico rubio escondido tras un rostro y cuerpo nuevo que muchas noches atrás, muchas, muchísimas, había aprendido a tocar el sitar con él tras un largo día de misiones.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —comenzó su acto, cuando el objetivo llegó hasta él. Le sorprendió, de alguna manera, lo fácil que era, pero una corazonada le dijo que era fácil porque se sentía ligero, desestresado, al tener a Roxas a pocos metros de distancia. Real y no real, como siempre, allí—. ¿Roxas?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —su interlocutor, un muchacho de cabello castaño, le interceptó inmediatamente. Había tanto de Roxas en él y a la vez, su personalidad brillaba tanto, que era confuso y doloroso mirarlo—. ¿Roxas?

—¡Ahh! —suspiró frustrado y se alegró de poder esconder el deje de decepción en la voz—. No tiene sentido —quería irse, pero recordó las palabras de Saïx, la orden expresa, que había anotado en una tarjeta a modo de burla o de disculpa, por si ocurría el milagro de que Roxas regresara, excusarse con ello—. Mmm, veamos... "Si el sujeto no responde usa la agresión para liberar su verdadero yo"... Bueno —dijo, convenciéndose a sí mismo, pero sin lograrlo del todo, pues no podía ver a Roxas como un enemigo, no quería atacarlo, aunque se merecía un buen puñetazo en la cara por todo lo que les había hecho, por cómo los había traicionado—. Sin duda eligieron al tipo incorrecto para esto.

—Eres extraño —afirmó el muchacho castaño, al cual nunca quería llamar Sora, pues eso sería reconocer que Roxas había... Ah, mejor olvidarlo, mejor comenzar la lucha, la inevitable lucha contra su —enemigo— Roxas.

Golpeo en incontables ocasiones, hizo miles de piruetas, combos y trucos secretos, pero Demyx sabía, mientras sus fuerzas se agotaban contra ese falso Roxas, que no estaba dando todo de sí y que al final se reduciría, como bien lo había hecho, a suplicarle.

—Roxas, regresa con nosotros —había dicho, creyendo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente, antes de desaparecer, de nuevo envuelto en recuerdos. Regresa con nosotros, —incluso con el idiota de Axel—, regresa conmigo.

.

Demyx decidió no regresar al Castillo del Olvido, pues seguramente Saïx y todos en realidad, se habían enterado de su misión fallida. Y era mejor no caer voluntariamente en la boca del lobo, escaquearse como hacía siempre de los regaños, la mirada decepcionada de Axel, también cortante, también anhelante. Vagó un rato por varios mundos, temiendo por momentos que alguien fuese a encontrarlo, deseándolo quizás, porque así le asignarían otra misión, lejos de Roxas, sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Sin embargo, la suerte no jugó a su favor y tras un tiempo, se encontró a sí mismo sobre la Torre del Reloj de Ciudad Crepúsculo, con una paleta en mano y el sitar en la otra, componiendo canciones al que parecía un eterno atardecer.

Recordó, como había hecho ya en varias ocasiones desde que la misión le había sido asignada, uno de tantos momentos vividos con el chico rubio, a quien había conquistado una noche mientras todos estaban fuera salvo ellos dos, con sus manos solamente, tan diestras para tocar varias notas en la escala, incluídas todas las de Roxas. Luego Saïx, Axel y el resto de la Organización los habían encontrado y se habían visto a terminar lo empezado en su habitación, momento desde el cual se hicieron inseparables cuando tenían tiempo libre, aunque a veces no hacían nada, se contentaban con estar el uno al lado del otro. Roxas, escuchando el sitar resonando melodiosamente. Demyx, mirando a Roxas escribir en su diario privado, donde siempre se preguntaba, qué diría sobre él.

Pero no era ese recuerdo el que sobresalía en su mente, como los restos de un barco naufragado en medio de un océano de memorias. El que sobresalía tenía que ver con el sitar y con algunos chistes que Axel le había contado y que luego le había transmitido a él, con la sonrisa tan fresca como si acabasen de contárselos. Le había pedido que le enseñara a tocar y Demyx, aprovechándose, había dicho que sí antes de abrazarlo por la espalda, sus brazos sobre los suyos, como una marioneta a la que enseñara a tocar.

—Éste es Do —señaló y le indicó que tensara la cuerda, que dejó escapar un sonido melódico. Esa noche no había pasado nada más y a veces, con extraña perplejidad, Demyx descubría que no necesitaba nada más, pero ese recuerdo era especial a su manera porque nunca antes había compartido su sitar con nadie, su pasión por la música, su parte más íntima y más vulnerable, escondida entre las notas—. Si haces esta combinación puedes...

Habían compuesto —o algo así, porque Demyx se negaba a aceptarlo, pues le parecía embarazoso—, algún tipo de canción en esa ocasión. Dearly beloved, le había llamado en secreto. Dearly beloved entonces... Dearly lost, ahora. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Tengo que encontrarlo —se prometió a sí mismo, tras tirar el cuarto palito de helado—. Tengo que acabar lo que empecé.

.

La noticia de la guerra en Bastión Hueco le llegó como caída del cielo, varios días después de que decidiera salvar a Roxas de su prisión de carne y hueso. Estaba seguro que los miembros de la Organización ya habían comenzado a buscarlo y su castigo, por lo que seguramente habían tomado como traición, aunque a él más bien le parecían vacaciones, sería la muerte si no se daba prisa en cumplir con su misión. Una misión que no sólo lo beneficiaría a él, sino a todos, a Roxas, sobretodo. A Roxas.

Se apareció frente a él sintiéndose genuinamente feliz y esperanzado. De alguna manera algo le decía que era su última oportunidad y lo agardecía, pues después de esa batalla no tendría que seguir preocupándose, aún si el resultado era negativo, sería suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Hey, chicos, lucen animados! —ignoró el grito que le lanzó el pato y centró toda su atención en el falso cuerpo de Roxas, frente a él, tan cerca y tan lejos. Y lo más importante, sin mostrar signo alguno de reconocimiento.

—¿No eras tú el que estaba causando problemas en el Inframundo? —ah, pero el chico sí se acordaba, aunque fuera de poco, aunque fuera únicamente de su cara. Creía ir por buen camino, hasta que el chico volvió a abrir su boca...—. ¿Cómo es que un debilucho como tú tiene lugar en la Organización III? ¡Apuesto a que no sabes pelear!

¿Cómo se atrevía? El comentario lo sorprendió, asustó y enojó, todo a la vez. ¿Debilucho? ¿Él? Bueno, era cierto que a veces se escaqueaba de las misiones y que cuando le tocaba ir con Roxas le dejaba hacer todo el trabajo pesado, pero no era un debilucho. Si lo fuera, ¿lo habrían mandado a por él? Ja, claro que no. Si lo fuera, ¿habría dominado a Roxas tan fácil? Si lo fuera, ¿estaría allí luchando por él? La furia le subió por el cuerpo como si fuera un virus.

—No debes juzgar a las personas por su apariencia —declaró, preparándose para luchar, decidido a sacar al tonto de Roxas de ese cuerpo, darle una buena paliza y regresar a la normalidad, quizás hasta dejar la Organización y todo—. Les dije que estaban enviando al tipo equivocado —dijo por última vez al viento, dándose la vuelta, después de todo, nunca había tenido pensamientos más extraños y rebeldes a la vez, señal de que algo andaba mal con él y con todo.

—¿Qué le sucede? —escuchó preguntar al chico e inmediatamente otra voz le respondió.

—Recuerda, la Organización está llena de Nobodies.

—¡Cierto! —coincidió el falso Roxas—. ¡No tienen corazón!

Eso fue lo último, lo que lo decidió, después de todo, a seguir adelante.

—¡Hey, nosotros también tenemos corazón! —afirmó Demyx, enojado. Si no lo tuviera no estaría allí, ¿verdad? Bueno, aunque Saïx también había tenido que ver... Pero bueno, entendía su punto—. Ahora silencio, traidor.

Dejar salir su furia fue lo más sencillo de todo y el sitar apareció en sus manos con rapidez, el sitar con el que lo había enseñado a tocar y a su vez, también le había mostrado lo más profundo de su alma. La batalla se sucedió con rapidez y esta vez no hubo ni un dejo de duda en los movimientos de Demyx, nada de reluctancia, nada de miedo ni de dolor. Esperaba que cada golpe que daba sacara a la luz a Roxas, magullado y sin duda enojado, pero real. Sin embargo, no sucedió así. El nuevo Roxas... No, Sora, era más fuerte que él, tenía más deseos de vivir y más motivos para hacerlo, bajo el filo de su espada, sus esperanzas sucumbieron y se destrozaron, hasta que quedó jadeante y exhausto frente a él, sintiendo cómo sus últimos minutos se escurrían como gotas de agua.

—¡No puede ser! —fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos, en un último gesto agónico. En un último recuerdo también. De nuevo la noche en que Roxas se había marchado, de nuevo esa habitación donde él había permanecido, impertérrito, inamovible, con la única convicción (que supo era cierta al momento de su derrota) de que Roxas estaba muerto. Para siempre muerto y lejos de él. Para siempre muerto como él lo había estado desde su partida, un fantasma móvil, un reflejo en el agua.

Lo que nunca supo —¿cómo podría haberlo adivinado?— fue que, mientras se desintegraba, su cuerpo envuelto en la suavidad del agua, Sora/Roxas había mirado a través de él, hasta encontrarlo y encontrarse a sí mismo en los recuerdos guardados, estrellas fugaces a la luz del sol en el reflejo del agua. Lo había encontrado, lo había perdido y había sufrido por ello. Por él, por algo que nunca pudo ser.

**FIN.**


End file.
